Youngster Joey
Biography Joey is a member of the Youngster Pokémon trainer class and one of the very few regular trainers to appear in multiple media, appearing in almost all of the main canon Pokémon games, though some may argue that each Joey is a different person due to the changing apperance of "characters" named Youngster Joey Time Lord Rating™ Article 1 - Ability to Regenerate Joey never regenerates on screen. Joey gains 0 out of 3 points for Article 1 - Ability to Regenerate. = Article 2 - Multiple Forms/Faces Over Time As Joey appears in another generation of Pokémon games, his appearance changes with his trainer class. Several facts point to each of these trainers being the same person, the main being that almost all of them own a Rattata, a Pokémon in the team of the "original" Joey. In terms of the latest generation, Joey not only appears younger, but also of a different ethnicity. Joey gains 3 out of 3 points for Article 2 - Multiple Forms/Faces Over Time. 'Article 3 - Means to Time Travel' In Pokémon (games or otherwise), time-travelling is very much possible and has been used by multiple characters before. This suggests that a TARDIS existing in the Pokémon universe would not be too far off. In addition to this, there are Pokémon that have come from other planets, implying civilisation outside of Earth, something that Time Lords are frequently involved in. However, Joey has never seen to have any access to the technology or legendary Pokémon capable of time-travelling nor has he been seen in the vicinity of said entities. Joey gains 0 out of 2 points for Article 3 - Means to Time Travel. = Article 4 - Advanced Technology Compared to our technology, the Pokémon world has very advanced technology in terms of items that can store objects at a sub-atomic level (Poké Balls) and then store them as data (Pokémon Center PCs). However, every able person has access to these services so Joey utilising them is nothing out of the ordinary. Joey Gains 0 out of 2 points for Article 4 - Advanced Technology. = Article 5 - Extended Lifetime Joey appears in multiple games that are often up to two years apart with seemingly no effects to his age. Compared to characters like Red (who is ten at his introduction and around 18 - 20 in the latest games), Joey doesn't age and even seems to be younger at times. Joey gains 1 out of 1 points for ''Article 5 - Extended Lifetime.'' Article 6 - Multiple Companions Over Time Joey's team of Pokémon changes from generation to generation, even if they aren't "traditional" companions. Joey gains 1 out of 1 points for ''Article 6 - Multiple Companions Over Time.'' Results The likelihood of Youngster Joey being a Time Lord as decided by the Time Lord Rating is 5/12, or 41.67% which is less than likely, but close to a half chance, meaning there is at least some hope for Joey's Time Lordhood.